The Silence of the Falling Moons
by MidnightTorment
Summary: REVISED-This is a tale of adventure dealing with Naraku but with unknown love twists. Because the person you think the least about, could be the one that you end up falling in love with. Kag.X Sessh.READ!
1. Unsettling Rain

Hey thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic and i can't wait to see how it turns out!

Disclaimer: I do not, not, not, not own inuyasha... .:sees lawyers:. Nope defiantly don't own it... .:nervous eyes:.

* * *

**Chapter one: Unsettling Rain**

The darkness swells all around, and things are most dangerous tonight, the night of the full moon.

xXxXxXx

"Time for bed." The kind looking woman cooed to her children softly.

"Mama I'm not tired."

"Me neither, tell us a story."

Both of them looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yea, how about the one the Princess trapped in a tower and the prince climbs her hair to save her."

"No not that one again. Mama tell us the one about the brave knight who killed the bad dragon."

"No tell my story mama"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Children calm down. I know of a story that you both would like to hear."

"Really" The children spoke in unison.

"Yes, but you have to be good and settle down for me."

"Okay mama"

Each child laid down on the bed ready to listen to the story. The woman had seated herself in the chair next to where they were. She closed her eyes trying to remember every detail of the story.

"Alright, you see there was this-"

"No mama that's not how stories start," stated the little girl.

"Yes you are quite right Atsuko. Once upon a time, there was a young girl around the age of fifteen. She had an encounter with fate that she would never forget-"

"She doesn't die does she mama?"

"Would you like to tell the story Hideaki?"

"No mama" he placed his head back down on the pillow quietly

"Alright then no more interruptions or I wont tell the story."

At the mention of not getting a story both of the children sucked their lips into their mouths hopping that neither would say a word.

"Were was I, oh yes, a fateful encounter indeed. She was pulled through the well of ages going back five hundred years only to end up in the Sengoku Jidai, a time that was full of demons."

"Like daddy and us?"

As soon as the words had slipped out Atsuko covered her mouth in shame.

"Yes, dear, like you and your father. Don't worry I am not done with the story."

Their little faces lit up as brightly as the lights of Las Vegas.

"Ahem, continuing, There in that time she made wonderful friends. A young woman named Sango, a lecherous monk, Miroku, a half demon, Inuyasha, a neiko demon, Kiara, and a young fox kit, Shippo. Now for the longest time Kagome had been in love with Inuyasha, but you also need to know about his previous love Kikyou."

At the sight of the questions rise in the young children faces, she merely held up a finger to her lips and continued.

"She was a priestess who lived fifty years before Kagome was pulled down the well. Kikyou and Inuyasha had been in love, but they were betrayed. Many times when Inuyasha sees Kagome in his heart and mind he was actually seeing Kikyou."

"How sad"

"Yea…that isn't fair to Kagome."

"Hush, yes I know that it isn't fair but you will just have to hear the story and decide for yourself see."

Scooting her chair closer to the bed she continued.

"The group had traveled many times together searching for the pieces of the shattered Sacred Jewel. During their travels, the group ran into many strange demons and humans a like. But there was one-half demon who all of that time despised, Naraku. He himself was almost the very vision of evil. Being a half demon he did have a night in which he was vulnerable but the group had never had luck to find him on such nights. Where the story begins, dears, is with Kagome and Inuyasha, a half demon on his night of weakness, and his friends trying to protect him."

xXxXxXx

_'Why does it always take so long for the sun to rise on these nights? Every other day goes too fast, but never these nights. Not to mention being stuck in a forest with an irritated Inuyasha, oh so much fun'_

"Miroku what was that?" Kagome asked being pulled out of her thoughts and whipping her head in the direction of the unsettling noise.

"I don't know Kagome. Sango and I will go check it out you stay with Inuyasha. Let's go Sango!" as Miroku spoke Inuyasha tumbled out of the safe house.

"Wait, Miroku I'll come with you. The last thing I need is to be 'protected' by Kagome!" Inuyasha stated while strutting towards Miroku.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" commanded Kagome. Her voice giving the impression that she wouldn't back down.

Miroku walked over giving his friend a sympathetic look as he stuck a small sutra upon his head.

"Sorry Inuyasha but we can't let you leave"

"Kagome the sutra will wear off in approximately five minuets but we should search the grounds around here to keep it safe for the night"

"Alright be careful Miroku, you to Sango."

"Yoou lacy basters geh bek herr!"

"Inuyasha…" the warning in her voice made Inuyasha visibly shudder.

"Okay then...um, you watch him, Kagome. Shippo, why don't you come with us?" Miroku said as he walked away with Shippo and Sango trying hard not to laugh.

As Miroku, Sango, Kiara, and Shippo rode away; the night seemed unsettlingly quite. The trees swayed with the light wind, and their branches almost sounded like they were singing and not howling. The moon shone bright against the dark figures of the night. Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the camp with only the sounds of this eerie night to keep them company.

But the most unsettling fact was that just as soon as Miroku and the rest had left a silver glowing being had snuck into the camp. It was watching both Kagome and Inuyasha and deciding what to do next.

"Man Kagome, do you always have to be such an idiot." Complained Inuyasha, who was finally able to sit up and scratch his ear.

"What do you mean I'm an idiot? Inuyasha why do you think we all are trying so hard to protect you, no answer well its because we care about you. So why don't you suck it up and stay put." said Kagome as she sat down roughly keeping her hand on her bow just incase...

xXxXxXx

"Hey Miroku, do you think that it was wise to leave Kagome and Inuyasha together alone?" Sango asked worriedly

"Yes, I know that Kagome will do her best in protecting him. And Inuyasha is in no position to not accept her help. Am I correct?" Said Miroku half chuckling to himself at his most cunning deed of the day yet. _I am very good at what I do. Plus...,_ Miroku looked forward,_ now I have Sango to myself, sort of._

Miroku paused, and Sango stared at him what could he be thinking; but then all of a sudden she knew as she felt his hand gently stroke her backside.

"MIROKU!" Screeched Sango as she spun around and slapped him.

"He never learns," said Shippo, watching Miroku put a hand to his now reddening cheek; and looking at Sango's embarrassed face.

xXxXxXx

'_Why does he always try to be so macho? Idiot! We are stuck in this place because of him, and his night of the full moon, losing his powers. We are all tired of his complaining but we have sucked it up enough to care to protect him! I wish that for once he would stop thinking about himself and realize how we all feel…or how I feel.'_ Kagome sighed and Inuyasha looked up at her.

'_Great what did I do now? She keeps sighing and looking disappointed. What ever it was, I am not apologizing! End of story….well then again if I don't apologize she might tell me to sit again...'_ Inuyasha shuddered at his thoughts.

'_Bet he doesn't even know how I feel about him even after our three long years together…all he thinks about is Kikyou this and Kikyou that. I am tired of being compared to her all the time. I wish he would see me for who I am and not see Kikyou, but that is never going to happen it is…"_

"_Once the jewel is done all of this mess will be solved. I will be able to have both Kagome and Kikyou and then poof problem solved none of this choosing between them nonsense.'_

'_But what if when the jewel is done he doesn't want me. What am I going to do? I can't leave for good; I would miss Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, and everyone else so much. Maybe that wont have to happen if I marry Inuyasha. I could come back and forth between era's forever…'_

Kagome raises her head to sneak a peak at the very thought involved Inuyasha, just watching his face change with so many different emotions before she saw him look up when she looked immediately back at the ground again pretending like it was interesting.

'_What if I really had to choose when the time came, who would it be? Kikyou was with me when no one else would dare to be, she opened my heart to her and the world. But Kagome released me and allowed me the chance to make friends and even have a sort of odd-looking pack. I think if it truly came down to it I may never choose, each of them has helped me in their own way…'_

But while both were pondering what the other one was thinking, the silver being was watching them and slowly started to make a move towards their camp…

* * *

Dream: Yea...so, I liked it

Inuyasha: Really wench, I don't I look like a dickhead

Dream: Well...

Kagome: You are.

Inuyasha: Why you lazy bitch grr

Kagome: Inuyasha...SIT BOY!

WHAM

Dream: Who wants pancakes, ehh?

Kagome: Sure what the heck

------

Thanks for reading and if you would be so kind as too push the little button on the screen, you know the one i mean...no your other left... Please review

V


	2. Darkness Rising

Well now wasn't this week fun . Anyways I love writing this, the chapters are going to get alot longer maybe eight pages in length but since i am just stating out...no hard feelings right?

Disclaimer: Sadly...Me no ownie Inuyasy... .:grabs on Shessy's leg with evil grin:.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darkness Rising**

The body in the background masked its breathing, and moved deathly slow as to not make any noise. Silence crept over the camp with both Inuyasha and Kagome deep in thought, the creature dropped from the trees and moved in the shadows until it was directly behind Kagome lurking in the shadows.

'_He is such an idiot! After all I do why he doesn't appreciate it…..okay now I know that is a lie why can't I just ask him-' _Kagome shifted, moving so her arms wrapped around her legs, while she was trying to think about Inuyasha.

'_**You know it is a lie'**_

'_Shut up'_

'_**What can't you see? You won't ask where he went last night because you don't want to hear the real answer, and because you know he will lie to you'**_

'_He won't lie to me, not this time, I know it'_

'_**Yea, right, keep telling yourself that'**_

'_I will, besides I want to give him the benefit of the doubt.'_

'_**Whatever, but when he lies to you don't come crying to me'**_

'_You're me, how… oh never mind...besides my heart is telling me that he chose me'_

'_**Really… your heart, are you sure because I think your head has been actually paying attention and says that he still loves Kikyou more than you.'**_

'_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'_

"SHUT UP" Kagome screams. Inuyasha head spun as he covered his ears.

"God Kagome, I didn't even do anything. I don't even need you here to protect me."

Angrily Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she stands up.

"Inuyasha who is it going to be, me or Kikyou! I know where you went last night there is no point in lying to me." Her tears on the edge of her eyes asking to be poured.

Inuyasha sat in silence stunned at Kagome's question….he himself did not quite know the answer. Whom did he love? Kikyou the woman who had been there to first soften his hardened heart or Kagome the woman who put his heart back together after Kikyou had shattered it. He loved them equally but each for different reasons, asking him to choose was like asking him to pick one kind of ramen, Impossible.

"I…."

Just then the creature that had been lurking in the shadows sprang, grabbed Kagome around the waist and took off into the forest.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed, "LET ME GO" Beating her fists against the chest of the creature. However, it took something from its pocket and covered her mouth with it. After a breath or two if the substance her vision started to blur.

_What is happening….-._ "Inu…yshha wlll commmmme fer meeeeee…" Kagome struggled to say her slurred her words as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep in the creatures arms.

xXxXxXx

"KAGOME" Inuyasha ran rapidly through the forest. Damn these human legs, just a few more minutes. Kagome, I will come after you. Out of breath from running, Inuyasha slowed to a walk but kept going. The sun still has not risen.

'Odd, by now it should have risen, what is going on.'

Then Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice behind him.

"Inuyasha what's going on? The camp is practically destroyed, and where is Kagome!"

"This demon carried her off; let's go I can't catch up with these useless human legs." With that said Inuyasha raced off to Kiara and hoped on. Miroku ran after him and leapt onto her back and they raced of in the direction of the creature.

xXxXxXx

When Kagome awoke she looked around in the dark room where she now sat and saw that she was alone. With no idea as to where that demon creature had run off too. She opened the door slightly to see her self-looking directly into two violet eyes.

"And to where do you think you are going?" The creature spoke.

Kagome was stunned. Her head hurt but she was confused; Who was that person? She looked at his long flowing red hair, how it wisped around his face and made him look angelic like. His eyes were the most amazing color of violet that she had ever seen. The light blue kimono he wore clashed with his hair making him seem even more striking. It was obvious that he was a fox demon not because of his tail but the way he moved so quickly and quietly. He had now cast his gaze completely upon her.

"What are you staring at? hmm…" he moved closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"W...who are you..." she finally stammered, the effects of the drugs starting to wear off.

"Me? I am Anotoshi, and I am the one who kidnapped you."

xXxXxXx

"Agh…Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled, scanning quickly below them as they flew on kiara. I can't get any smell of him in this body. What about you Shippo?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, we are just too high up and going to fast. I can't get a scent at all."

"Hey Miroku" Said Inuyasha drawing the monk's attention from Sango's backside to his face.

"Yes"

"Why hasn't the damn sun come up yet?"

"Inuyasha you still have an hour or so before it comes up"

"WHAT!" Staring at the monk unbelievably he cursed under his breath. "But then what will happen to Kagome. What if I don't find her? What if that thing has hurt her already!?"

"Inuyasha calm down, we will find her." Even though he knew he was trying to convince Inuyasha Miroku didn't quite believe it him self. What if some thing did happen. They must find Kagome quickly for her own sake.

xXxXxXx

"Let me go. Inuyasha is going to kill you when he comes to get me!"

"Oh is he now? You know that he is not going to come and I can prove it. Before I sneaked into your camp I met a priestess, she said her name was Kikyou. I asked her why a priestess would surround herself with such demons and she told me that she was waiting for her love to return for they were going off for a night of bliss. She said he was a half demon, and she talked about him knowing you. Well when I came into your camp, did you not ask him whom he loved? "Anotoshi raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome's soft brown eyes fall into despair. "Well how about I tell you. He was going to say Kikyou. Because that is the true woman he loves. Not you."

The smell of her tears hit the air and Anotoshi chuckled and watched her overwhelming sadness be taken over by a seething hatred and anger.

"Now then Kagome, you have two choices. Help me, or…" Anotoshi flexed his claws and moved closer…

* * *

Dream: That was fun clipie I just hope Kagome is okay...pondering

Inuyasha: That wentch will be fine

Dream: Inuyasha... .:low warning tone of voice:.

Inuyasha: ...

Dream: Good you sound smarter when you don't talk

Thats all for now folks so...ReViEw Thanks soooo much


	3. Red Death

How has your weekends all been? I have had tons and tons of funn!! I really hope you are enjoying this story..but if you don't review we will never know..nee?

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might have the demon I want to night... .:Opens eyes:. ...nothing...damn

* * *

"_Now then Kagome, you have two choices. Help me. Or-"Anotoshi flexed his claws and moved closer…._

**Chapter 3: Red Death**

Anotoshi whispered into her ear "Or I may just have to kill you little priestess."

"I am not a priestess. Kikyou is… arghh. You are lying, you have to be." Kagome screwed her eyes shut tight and was trying to get a grasp on the situation, but the whole ordeal with Kikyou and Inuyasha seemed to muddle her thoughts until she ended up saying what she felt all at once on accident. "Inuyasha never said his answer. Plus how could you have met Kikyou……" Kagome turned her face to the floor as if trying to depict Inuyasha feelings from the woods harsh grain, her anger changing once again into sadness.

_Good she is lurking back into her deep disappear…_

"She was with Inuyasha yesterday night, what makes you think she would come and then leave? She even told me herself that she was waiting for him. You know that I am telling the truth, just admit it. You knew that you would never hold his heart no matter what you tried." Grinning, he pulled her face to look at him.

"Shut up!…it could happen. Inuyasha could have told her that it was me that he had chosen." Kagome said. Her heart was in the words but her mind told her that Anotoshi was telling the truth.

"You are willing to lie to yourself so openly…" Anotoshi sneered as he threw her head out of his hand as if he had touched something vile.

"No, it isn't a lie it could be the truth…"

"Truth! Oh the TRUTH! Please enlighten me as to what the Truth might be, other than the fact that he loves Kikyou more than you, and that you are nothing to him."

Kagome's head hung low as she fought the tears welling at the bases of her eyes.

_Why, why didn't I see this? I knew he loved her more and I tried to steal him. I thought that I might have won but I knew that I may have to give him up one day I just……its just that I never thought that it would hurt this bad._

"Now then, what shall I do with you hmmm…" Sitting down in front of Kagome, pulling one leg in so that if need be he could get up rapidly to stop her from escaping.

_Thud_

"What was that?!" Kagome said surprised wiping her almost tears from her eyes and looking in the direction of the wall.

"Damn Brat I told you to be quite!" Anotoshi walked over to the wall and pulls it open. The wall had hidden in it a secret compartment in which a little girl sat.

_A little girl? A little girl with black hair and a kimono just like Rin's……….AH!_

"RIN!!" Stated Kagome excitedly with immediate worry found in her voice.

The worry in her voice caused Anotoshi to raise an eyebrow and slowly turn around.

"You know this brat eh…?" Anotoshi stalked over and grabbed the girl, dragging Rin by her collar he started moving very slowly towards Kagome.

xXxXxXx

"WHERE IS SHE!!?" Inuyasha complained. They had been looking for her, for only thirty minutes but Inuyasha's patience was getting rather thin.

"Inuyasha, I know you are worried for her sake but yelling and complaining won't help us find her." Sango tried to not sound as worried as she was but there was nothing she could do, she and everyone else knew that with every passing second Kagome may not be alive.

Scanning the ground quickly looking for any sign of Kagome, Miroku noticed that the sun should be coming up soon.

_Good, at least Inuyasha will be able to try and find her sent, I really feel bad for him seeing him with his fur so ruffled…but that reminds me_

"Hey Inuyasha."

"WHAT did you see him" Spat Inuyasha with furry in his eyes. The man that had kidnapped Kagome surly would die painfully.

"No, not yet but I was wondering where did you go last night, Kagome was really riled up this morning you didn't do something to her did you?" Miroku asked rising an eyebrow.

_Silence_

Inuyasha just sat there. He tried many times to say something opening and then closing his mouth as if he had forgotten. It was terribly obvious that he was lying. Inuyasha scratched his ear and finally answered.

"My legs fell asleep so I got up for a walk, but when I got up as I left, I kind of kicked Kagome's shoulder which made her mad. That was why she told me to sit this afternoon. I SWEAR she can hold a grudge."

In a flat and un-amused tone Sango said "You went to go see Kikyou didn't you."

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and then anger only to be replaced by remorse. Inuyasha's' ears flattened against his head and he sank low on Kiara's back.

"YOU didn't…, Inuyasha how can you be so cruel to Kagome." Miroku shook his head, how many more times must he tell him before gets it. _Agrh…_

"Look the sun is rising" Shippo pointed at the skyline where new hues of reds, pinks and yellows cast there hopeful expression on to the miserably bleak sky.

"Yes!" Inuyasha became engulfed in a silver golden glow as his hair turned a silver white, and he transformed back into his half-demon state. Fully transformed, Inuyasha leapt off Kiara and set on his way to finding Kagome.

xXxXxXx

"You know this brat eh…?" Anotoshi asked, dragging Rin by her collar moving very slowly towards Kagome.

"Of course I know her, Now STOP DRAGING HER!" Kagome stood and even though she felt hollowed at Anotoshi's previous words she knew that Rin needed her right now and she would just have to deal with her feelings latter.

"Oh she is of some value to you then?" The tone of his voice told not of question but of advantage. He lifted Rin off the floor by her collar to watch what Kagome would do if she saw the child suffer in pain gasping for air.

"STOP!" Kagome said as she sprang to her feet and leapt towards Rin only to have Anotoshi raise her out of her grasp strangling her more.

"Feh, humans are all so pathetic." Anotoshi sneered, looking at Kagome with disgust in his eyes "You better pray that the rumors I have heard that you can sense the sacred jewel shards are true. Because, if you do not have miko powers as I have been informed I will kill you, you should take heed to my words for I will not forsake them. I suppose I should keep you alive, long enough to find out if you can sense the jewel shards for me." With a grin Anotoshi dropped Rin. Kagome them lunged out using her body to soften the child's fall.

Shock befell Kagome's face. _Oh god, how does he know all this about me? What else does he know? Please don't let this be the one time that my powers fail, because I have a feeling that he is trying hard not to kill me now…but I need to focus on Rin._ Kagome turned her face onto the now pale face of the child in her lap.

"Rin! Rin are you okay? Can you breathe now?!" Kagome quickly talked trying to keep Rin awake. Kagome loosened Rin's kimono more so that she was certain that the clothes no longer restricted her breathing and then, finally Kagome heard a reassuring noise.

"This…Rin…is fine." Coughing as she spoke. Kagome brought the child into a loving embrace, snickering inside at her use of the third person, that she had undoubtedly picked up from Sesshomaru.

"You scared me I thought that he had killed you." Kagome said, loosening her grip on Rin, Kagome stated to inspect her wounds.

"Okay enough with the sickening reuniting. I already had my lunch and I would like to keep it so if you would…" Anotoshi stood and grabbed Rin away from Kagome.

"You want to protect this little brat do you not?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Kagome seeing what he was playing at.

"Good then do one thing for me and the girl will live and I shall never bring harm to her ever again."

With such a tempting offer Kagome just nodded. Inside, she knew in the back of her mind that a demon would never keep his words, but she was just hoping that what he asked was within her power to accomplish.

"So you agree, good." With that a well-built guard came out of nowhere and took Rin from Anotoshi. Taking something from his kimono Anotoshi held it over Rin's mouth and after two or three breaths she stopped moving.

"NO!" Screamed Kagome

"Oh calm down wench, the girl is just sleeping" Burning the object that coved her mouth because he was repulsed that it had touched a human's lips. The guard took a step back to stand at Anotoshi's side with a now unconscious Rin in his hands.

"WAIT! What are you going to do with her?" Kagome's pleading in her voice though she tried to mask it still came out.

"I will not go back on my word she will be safe, but you must do one thing for me."

"As you wish" Kagome hung her head knowing that she had chosen wrong surly he was going to kill Rin.

"I take it that you intend to cooperate. That is what I wanted to hear." He turned around and motioned at some one standing behind the screen door. The door opened and Kagome's heart almost stopped, for right in front of her stood Kikyou.

"Hello Wench." Kikyou sneered at Kagome, for worrying over some worthless child. She knew that she herself was always better than Kagome, but now was her chance to prove it. Kikyou turned around and whispered something to another person standing still on the very edge of the out side of the door. Unbelievably, Inuyasha walked in.

"Yes, you need me my love?" His voice flowed with a love that knew no boundaries and Kagome's tears quickly welled in her eyes.

xXxXxXx

"I still can't get her scent" Inuyasha sniffing the ground furiously trying to pick up the slightest sent of Kagome.

"That demon must have used a concealing charm so that he left no sent and so that you could not follow him." Miroku spoke quickly knowing that time was getting dangerously short. Just a while back he had seen one of Kikyou's soul collectors but he had not told Inuyasha yet.

_What will he do if I tell him? I would hope that he would stay and try to find Kagome. Then again he could still abandon his search for her and race off back into Kikyou's clay arms…_

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up "isn't that one of Kikyou's soul collectors" he said innocently pointing it out to Inuyasha

_What will he do now? Bad timing Shippo, very bad... I fear that it is already written on his face he intended to go after Kikyou. Inuyasha can't you just love one woman, I know that is hard but still she is dead!_

Inuyasha ears flipped up and in an instant he was gone, forgetting his original search, in hopes to find Kikyou.

xXxXxXx

Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss, which she knew was all that she needed to crush Kagome. Her taking the time to get close to Naraku had paid off, but just by getting Kagome and Inuyasha back but also by the fact that she her self had come to have fallen in love with Naraku and he with her. Things were turning out defiantly than she had thought but why should she care. She was loved, needed, and protected by one of the strongest demons that she has ever seen. Kikyou was pleased with herself, and finally broke of her kiss with Inuyasha.

Kagome not only felt the bitter warm sting of her tears as the fell down her cheeks but she saw that both Inuyasha and Kikyou were laughing at her. Inuyasha really had chosen Kikyou.

"Hey Kikyou, why is that bitch here anyway. I really don't need her staining my eyes with her disgusting presence. I really could not believe that this whole time she has been in love with me and never was smart enough to see that I had always loved you more" Inuyasha nuzzled Kikyou's neck until he finally stood up and stepped back to see how his love was going to kill this eye sore.

Before Kikyou could do anything, a figure burst down the door leading into the room from the outside and the fiery eyes that the demon held were a sight to see. Kagome had failed to see because after Inuyasha and Kikyou's kiss she had long since passed out closing her eyes in time to see…

* * *

Dream: .:shakeing:.

Kagome: Is she going to self combust

Sesshomaru: Stupid human that is not possible

Kagome: Sesshomaru...I don't like your attitude

Sesshomaru: And this Sesshomaru does not like your butt

Kagome: WHAT?

Sesshomaru: .:Raises eyebrow:. Why could she be shaking?

Kagome: .:embaresment leaves:. yea..i have no idea

Dream: you are one luck bastard Sesshy!

The day is done, so is my chappie so lets all make Dreams happy...REIVEW


	4. Changes in White

Ha, well this story is moving finally YAY!!

Disclaimer: Lets say I know a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friends cousins sisters best friends wife's brother who got re-married last week knows a friend of a friend who knows who owns Inuyasha, in any case simplified not me (don't you feel dumb reading all of that) .:winks:.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Changes in White**

...there stood Sesshomaru, and the fury that he beheld. His eyes were red like the angry sea before the storm. He looked immediately to where Rin was still in the guards grip. He sped to her side and ripped the man to shreds while he gathered her in his arm. Then he flung around to Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Anotoshi. He spit at the thought of having to see his bastard half brother have anything to do with this. If he had any help in harming Rin he was sure that a quick death was far too good for him, he would kill his woman before he let him slip into death. But then Sesshomaru noticed that there on the floor laid the wench. _Why was she not in Inuyasha's arms?_ He could smell Inuyasha upon the dead priestess. _Disgusting…_ but he had no time to ponder over his brothers stupidity he had to kill the bastard that had kidnapped Rin in the most horrible way possible. _Yes, that was what he would do._

Kagome opened her eyes and found that she had passed out, but not for very long. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing near the door holding Rin; his eyes looked a fiery crimson red as he was looking at Anotoshi. _Oh great if Anotoshi, or Inuyasha and Kikyou don't kill me there is always Sesshomaru. _Kagome chuckled bitterly to her self when she realized someone had called to her, she spun her head to see Sesshomaru.

"Woman, if you value your life look after Rin." Sesshomaru bit out icily, he had seen this woman care for Rin on a few occasions and he needed someone to watch her right now while he killed that man.

Kagome took Rin carefully from Shessomaru's arm and held her close to her chest making sure that Rin was all right after almost being strangled.

Sesshomaru launched in the direction of the fox demon his sword in his out stretched hand ready to slice him. Anotoshi rapidly threw himself to the right but before he could get his footing, Sesshomaru was already headed in his direction. Anotoshi then abandoned his human form. Fire spiraling brightly around his large fox frame and he thrust into the corner on the other side of the room, but he never made it over there. Sesshomaru caught him in his midsection before he had left his spot. The tokijin cut right through Anotoshi.

Sesshomaru watched in seething masked anger as Anotoshi's body withered slowly away into nothing but a bloody pile of ash. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome over looking Rin's body with worried expressions. He then dashed quickly to the other side of the room; he had no intention of wasting his time with his half brother and his new wench. He quickly lifted both of them into his arm and out the door only to place them onto Ah-Un and fly directly towards his castle.

"Damn, what the hell got into Sesshomaru" the imitation Inuyasha moved towards Kikyou.

"You have fulfilled your purpose puppet." Kikyou lifted a hand and destroyed Naraku's puppet. As she did Inuyasha ran through the door.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha was out of breath from running all the way there. He looked from the pile of bloody ash on the floor too Kikyou and the demon puppet of Naraku that she had just destroyed. His rage started to build as he thought.

"Did Naraku try another attempted on your life?" Worry interlaced Inuyasha's voice so strongly.

"Why would he…"Kikyou bluntly replied

His mouth agape Inuyasha was at a loss for words…"What do you mean 'why would he' Kikyou he wants you dead don't you get that!" Inuyasha took a step towards her.

"Ah, but in that assumption you are very wrong Inuyasha." Kikyou looked to the door to see Kagura landing out side, "He and I are very much in love."

xXxXxXx

"Miroku do you ever think that we will find her?" Shippo asked. Even though he was young, Shippo could feel the tension in the air and he wanted at most to relive it.

"I………I don't know Shippo…" Miroku sounded crestfallen and broken.

The group had been looking for almost three hours with no sign of Kagome, and now Inuyasha was gone.

"What if Kikyou and Kagome were together?" The air stiffened as if it had been mixed with concrete.

Sango was tired but she was determined to find Kagome, and no means would she give up hope that Kagome was……no she would not let her thoughts go there. Kagome was alive and she WAS going to find her even if it took her two days or a year! With new determination distilled in her, Sango remembered something that may just help them find Kagome.

"Hey guys! I think that Kiara may be our key to finding Kagome." Shippo and Miroku both stopped searching and looked straight at her.

"How?" Shippo had no idea as to what she meant, and his face betrayed him telling that he was lost at her words, and even Miroku looked half bewildered in a daze.

"Why don't we just let her go off and try to find Kagome's sent on her own and come back to get us when she has…"

"But wouldn't that be putting her into A LOT of danger Sango?" Shippo tilled his head at Miroku's question. He was right leaving Kiara all alone with no other means of protection did not seem like a very smart idea.

"Yes…but…" Sango sighed. She had to say it, everyone was thinking it and she needed just for it to at least be finally out in the open so that they can just stop pretending…

"With every passing hour Kagome could be dead and I do not want to take that risk. I love and respect her to much to spend precious time to look for her. I would rather have kiara look, find her sent, and help us because I know that neither you, Miroku, nor I can smell her sent. I don't think that it would be very wise to leave it all up to Shippo. Also, he is not a full-grown demon yet and who knows what kinds of danger may be out there waiting. So please could we at least try it? You know that all of us are slowing her down and if she just goes off and finds her maybe than we can actual figure out how it is that we indented on saving her."

Sango inhaled deeply, trying to see if any of her words had reached them. _Please let them understand._

"Alright."

"What?... but Miroku it-" But Shippo never did get to argue because as soon as Miroku had said okay Sango had started to guide Kiara to the ground so that they could depart and walk on foot while she flew on looking for Kagome.

xXxXxXx

"_He and I are very much in love." How could that be, what is going on! None of this is making any sense, surely Kikyou can't love that bastard, and he is trying to kill her! I know that she tried to kill me but that wasn't her fault…and she knows that I love her right? What if Naraku is controlling her? NO I let him get her… this is all my fault. How can I help her?_

Inuyasha's face gave way to his in-depth thoughts. Kikyou all but cared, knowing that Kagura was there to get her now meant that she didn't have to deal with him until later. _All though I love the chance of such a sweet revenge…_

Kikyou ignored Inuyasha and just kept walking right past him towards Kagura and smirked as she passed him watching his mouth fall agape.

"WAIT, Kikyou!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm

"What do you want now Inuyasha…" Kikyou sighed, she'd had enough of Inuyasha to last herself forever.

"WHERE are you going? That is KARUGA! She is with Naraku. He must be controlling you, fight it…Please Kikyou…" the pleading in his voice made Kikyou sick to her stomach. He was reduced to groveling and she hadn't even actually done anything…yet…

"I think you may not have heard me Inuyasha. Right now I don't want to deal with you" Kikyou looked intensely knowing that Kagura was eavesdropping on their conversation "I am with Naraku, not you. I have given myself to him and will no longer associate myself with pathetic demons like yourself. Oh wait, your not even a full demon." Kikyou let the last words slip off her lips like a slow poison, knowing how long it would take for Inuyasha to fully comprehend and by that time she would be long gone.

"………why?" Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head and he tried to understand what was going on.

_Why is she doing this? Is it Naraku that is making her or is she on her own…no she would never be controlled by Naraku she is to strong…_

But by the time Inuyasha looked up he saw that Kikyou and Kagura we lifting into the air and he watched as they speed off into the darkening sky and its black heart.

xXxXxXx

_Why did he take me with him…_ Kagome had been trying to figure this out for at least an hour. She held Rin in her lap sitting on Ah-Un but she had no idea what could have compelled Sesshomaru to save her.

"…um…Sesshomaru…-sama…" She added the sama just in case, she didn't want to impose on Sesshomaru , especially when he had already saved her life when he didn't have to.

With out slowing his pace or even turning around from the direction he was flying Sesshomaru answered her, "What wench."

_Now wait a damn minute he did not just call me wench. He sure as hell knows my name, and I was respectful to him what the…_

"Speak" Sesshomaru bit out icily. He did not like to wait.

"Wha-…oh… I was just wondering where we are going?" Kagome tried really hard to stop her anger before any thing became of it, as far as she was concerned she really liked living.

_She is angry. What right does this wench have to be angry with me for. Did this Sesshomaru not just save her pathetic little nigen life…_

"That is none of your concern wench." Sesshomaru placing ice in his voice to provoke her.

That was it she just didn't understand why he was doing this, saving her and then insulting her it made no sense but first things first she had a name and he was going to use it!

"My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! So use it, have I offended you, I think not lord Sesshomaru-_SAMA"_ She said forcefully with as much authority as one could muster knowing that you are in the air with a powerful demon lord who had no problem of reliving you from your problems, case and point: living. But some of her worries were replaced by anger so that when she spoke she sounded rather pissed off.

"You will know your place wench. This Sesshomaru will address you as he feels."

_Yea, yea you do as you well damn please anyway. I will address your sorry ass how ever I please in my head so ha! Then again I probably should thank him for saving me…_

But before Kagome's thoughts went any further a castle arose from the shadows of the mountains and she saw that they were being to descend to the soft , foggy ground below.

xXxXxXx

Kiara noticed Kagome's sent rapidly and followed it straight to where Inuyasha was still standing his eyes filled with pain and confusion. She looked up at him and told him to come back with her.

Before they left Inuyasha noticed that he could now smell a faint trace of Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin. But that thought went to the back of his mind as he tried to grasp his newly found loss.

Flying straight back to where Sango, Shippo and Miroku; Kiara slowed and landed gently so that Inuyasha could slide off her back.

"Kiara did you find her!?" Sango frantically asked the moment she had landed.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku was really pissed off. He walked over and was going to give him a good kick for going and chasing after Kikyou…that was, until he saw his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong" Sango asked patting him on his arm the pain and emptiness that shown in his eyes was so great he looked as if he was ready to die.

"She's gone" His head sunk and his ears flattened against his head.

"KAGOME!?, she is dead!"

"What…" Inuyasha's head shot up.

_Oh yea Kagome, I forgot._

"No Kikyou, she said that…that she is with Naraku and that she never wanted to 'deal' with me again." His heart felt every emotion he could think of, hatred at Naraku for taking the woman he loved twice, sadness for having Kikyou leave him, despair for his lack of ideas on what to do, and embarrassment at forgetting about Kagome.

"Inuyasha forget about Kikyou then, we need to FIND KAGOME, She could be DEAD!" Miroku shook Inuyasha as he spoke.

"I remember her scent with Kikyou's. She had been at the cabin…" Inuyasha paused as the realization of an idea popped into his head. " Along with Sesshomaru, and Rin…DAMN SHESSHOMARU he must have taken her!" Inuyasha starting to fume at the thought of Sesshomaru looking let alone touching Kagome made his blood burn. He could not have her; He had just lost the woman that he loved the most today he would not lose his shard detector too!

"Let's go back the cabin you are talking about and see if you can follow their tail Inuyasha."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo packed onto Kiara and then flew off in the direction of which would lead to two paths: Love or Ruin.

"When I find him he better pray to Kami that he didn't hurt her." Inuyasha raced off into the night leaving a string of uttered curse words in his absence with his Kagome in his sights…

* * *

Sesshomaru: Not so cunning that half-breed, but I guess that is what you get

Inuyasha: You Bastard you took my woman

Sesshomaru: Correction, brother, I was simply investing in my own happiness

Dream: Don't worry Inuyasha you can have that ceramic jar over there

.: Inuyasha walks over:.

Dream: No not that one! At what time did I say Kikyou...oh, awkward… (Awkward turtle moment ^_^)

So having fun yet? How do you like my story, does it need more of something, Review and I can make it happen. Thanks


	5. Love or Ruin

School makes normal people want to rip out their hair, but since I don't want to be a prepubescent kid with a balding head I think I can withstand it. YAY! Oh thanks so much to my reviews, I love ya!

Disclaimer: I could tell the truth and say I own it but where is the fun in that, especially if everyone lies

* * *

**Chapter Five: Love or Ruin **

The moment that they had landed Kagome saw that the castle gates were open with many demons waiting inside them for their lords' return.

_Wow, I knew that Sesshomaru was a lord but this was not even close to what I would have guessed or imagined._

Every direction that she looked she saw a powerful demon, but only until she started to really look at them did she see that they looked confused, displeased, shocked and disgusted. The she finally realized that their eyes were all on her.

_What is going on? _Kagome tightened her grip around Rin, careful not to hurt the unconscious child but just enough to pull her closer to her body, Rin's sleeping head resting on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru just kept walking forward. When he neared the gates servants walked forward to lead Ah-Un to where he slept, while Sesshomaru walked to his study.

_What am I going to do? Why did I bring her again? She has no purpose other that to cause my ears distress. But if she keeps Rin content this Sesshomaru supposes that I could let the wench live for a bit. But why was she not with my bastard half brother when I retrieved Rin…this Sesshomaru does not need any more disgusting nigen's around this Shessomaru's castle._

"Umm…Sesshomaru…" Kagome stuttered her worry beginning to rise as she saw so many eyes upon her

_When will this wench learn her place…_

"What do you want me to do with Rin?"

_Ah…my ward, yes…_

Sesshomaru made a quick motion that only the eyes of a demon could catch and soon there was a disgruntled looking demon standing next to Kagome and was leading her to Rin's room.

The journey to Rin's room was enough to over whelm any person. Shessomaru's castle was magnificent, but cold as ice. No emotion was ever shown on its bare walls. The servants had shown their distaste for her but other than that nothing. Everyway you looked was granite and stone. The ground had no carpets and was its own shadow in the lights. The lamps lit as they walked passed, they themselves were frigid even as the heated light poured from their openings. The air inside seemed otherworldly and displaced. With every breath, Kagome could taste the harsh stone and iron in her mouth.

_How can Rin live here…this is no place for a child, where are the gardens and the toys? It feels as if someone has died…everyone's face is solemn or filled with disappear and disgust…what is going on?_

xXxXxXx

After days of random searching the group's hope grew thinner and thinner.

"Where would he have taken her Inuyasha?" Miroku shuddered as the thought of what Sesshomaru was capable of passed over his dreary mind again, for the thousandth time.

"I don't know, okay! So shut the FUCK up Miroku!" Inuyasha's worries were becoming larger ever so slowly. Sure, he was worried but his mind kept traveling back to finding Kikyou. '_Surely she needs me more than Kagome.'_ "Besides Miroku, how do we even know that Kagome went with Sesshomaru? She could have just walked off somewhere…"

"God Inuyasha do you really think that would be it…hmm walk off all alone into an unknown forest knowing that Sesshomaru is nearby and that she could easily have been killed. Oh wait I am forgetting that YOU were the one who confirmed that she never walked out of the building so she must have been carried by Sesshomaru." Miroku rubs his head. _Why do I even bother with sarcasm, it just goes over his head._

"Shut up! I don't even know why I am wasting my time looking for Kagome when I should be looking for Kikyou, she is the one who is in more danger. She is the one who could-"

"INUYASHA!!!" Sango's scream brought Inuyasha back to reality. In his anger Inuyasha let his real thoughts slip from his mouth only to remember too late. "KIKYOU is DEAD! Why don't you get that she is in as much danger as a stone is from being sat on. Kagome is alive and has REAL feelings. What if she is hurt or worse… WE need to find her now! I can't believe that you can go on about how you want to protect her but when the time comes and she really needs you all you can think about is Kikyou, you are one HELL of a selfish brat!" Sango yelled, a little winded from her rant. knew that she was right, her worry for Kagome's safety was overwhelming her she had to find her, she had to…

Inuyasha's face showed no emotion but his ears winced at the loudness of her words.

_I care about Kagome, but I should care about the woman I love's safety first. Kagome is just my friend and I care but Kikyou is…what's that…_

Inuyasha spun around in the direction that the sound was coming from.

_A demon is getting close to us…to the left…no wait it is everywhere why didn't I smell this earlier…_

Then the shadows of the trees seemed to have an unworldly glow about them. A slight wind picked up. The branches of the trees refused to obey the small winds pleas of bending and stood as still as stone, and everyone in the group imitated the tree's themselves.

"Inuyasha what's wrong…" Sango unsure. When she saw Kiara transform she made sure that her back was guarded.

"Stay on your guard everyone"

"You feel it to now Miroku"

"Yes Inuyasha, I don't know why such a strong aura slipped all of our sense's. It does not make any sense."

The light grew brighter and brighter until it condensed on to a couple of trees and someone walked out of the trees. Everyone's eyes followed the demonness's body as her light faded and she slowly started to fall to the ground until Inuyasha caught her and laid her down.

"Wait…Kiara come here for me…take a sniff of her and tell me that you aren't smelling the same thing as I am…?"

Kiara stepped closer and sniffed the bruised arm of the woman. Something was wrong she did not smell like a demon…or a full one in that fact…

"I knew it…She is a half demon like me." Inuyasha said the words almost half speaking to himself looking at the small beaten form of the woman in front of him.

xXxXxXx

Upon arriving in Rin's room Kagome placed her in the warm inviting bed that waiting for her. After tucking Rin in Kagome reached forward and moved a stray hair back behind the girl's ear and kissed her forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams, Rin" Kagome whispered these words even though she knew Rin couldn't hear her. But what was she to do now. She was alone in a room with a demon servant of Sesshomaru and has no idea what she should do next. However before Kagome could do anything the demon spoke.

"And now you will come with me" The demon's eyes were a steely silver and looked as if he was seriously pissed off.

_What did I do…and why is he talking to me like that I haven't even said two words to him yet…_

"Woman."

Pulled out of her thoughts Kagome's anger was now starting to set in.

"My name is Kagome, not woman, not wench, not miko. KAGOME, and yes what do you want?"

"Follow me." And with that the demon just walked out of the room not responding to her comments or looking back at the girl now in a stupor of unbelievable proportions. But with out another thought Kagome followed the demon down the hallways not knowing where their destination was to be.

After about what felt like forever to Kagome, they stopped in front of two icy blue doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru has given you a room in the southern part of the castle. He is in his study and would like you to talk with him but he wants you properly dressed when he will converse with you so your attire has been laid out, change and go to the western study." He gave her a look of distaste, and with that Kagome was let inside.

"Wait… How do I get there?"

"It is none of my concern. I was directed to lead you here, not there." Then he closed the door behind himself and was gone.

_What am I going to do now? Well I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to go talk to Sesshomaru…if he doesn't kill me that is…_

Kagome looked around the room and there on the bed laid and exquisite Kimono. A rich burgundy with silver and black vines slinking up the side. At the ends of the vines instead of leaves there were soft black flowers where the centers were silver lines flowing from the flowers.

"Wow…" Kagome walked over and slowly picked up the Kimono and tried to picture herself wearing it.

_I can't wear this it is amazing…Besides what is wrong with my clothes._

Kagome looked down to see that her school uniform was a faded green and that there were a few more tears than she remembered.

_Well no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth._

Kagome took off her uniform and slowly slid on the silk Kimono, careful to not pull hard on it as she put it on. Once she had it on, she opened the door and looked around.

"Now how am I supposed to find the western study…oh well" Kagome turned to her left and continued down the frigid hallway.

xXxXxXx

"Should we wake her up Miroku? She is tossing and turning. She must be terrified of something…"

"No Sango, let her sleep. We may scare her if we wake her up"

The woman that Inuyasha had caught earlier now rest on the ground with everyone crowded around her, watching her face distort in obvious pain, hoping that she was alright. Her long blond hair strewn about her shoulders as she slept. After another minute or so, the woman's eyes immediately shot open and she looked frantically around.

"We don't want to hurt you." Sango tried to calm the woman down "We saw you running and then you clasped and so we put you in a place where you could relax"

Nodding that she understood the woman looked at each of their faces until she saw Inuyasha's, she froze when she saw him and whispered something.

"What?" Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention until he saw her mouth move but he hadn't heard her.

"You are a half demon."

"Yea, so. What of it."

She said nothing but just looked at him. His eyes told her what she needed to know. She had heard about him. He was kind, rash, foolish, stubborn, and yet willing to stake his life for his friends. Even though he did so much she could still tell that he had known and caused great pain, his eyes betrayed him so.

"I am glad to have finally met you…Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name…are you working for Naraku? Do you know where Kikyou is!?"

His eyes looked frantic to her. A deep sorrow showed.

_Kikyou…hmm…well Kikyou who ever you are, you have hurt him severely…maybe….but me work for Naraku…?_

The woman smiled and let out a small cold laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Inuyasha sadly, I do not know where Kikyou is, and neither am I working for Naraku, but I can tell you that I am glad to finally have met another half demon."

"May we ask, what is your name miss?"

"Ah forgive me, my name is Kelis. I am a fairy demon. A half fairy demon that is." She said as she stood to her full height, she just cleared Inuyasha's shoulder. The Kimono she wore was black with white lilies up the side, which clung to her body but not in an immodest way. Her bright green eyes looked upon each one of them waiting for a reaction.

"Very nice to meet you Kelis." Sango was very kind to her, as was Miroku but Inuyasha appeared to be taken back.

"Why are you proud to be a half demon?!"

"Inuyasha be polite." Sango whacked him over the head as she spoke.

"Thank you, but that is quite alright." Raising an eyebrow at his question waiting to see how he would respond. "I am proud to be a half demon because we are in a class of our own, are we not Inuyasha?"

"What you are crazy there is nothing good about being a half demon." Inuyasha recalled his days as a child were the adults played games to taunt him or mock him.

"Well, Inuyasha I will say that our lives are harder than most but in exchange for hard lives, we gain so much."

"Really?" Inuyasha did not believe her and so his voice sounded harsh and sarcastic to the ears.

"Yes, in return for pain we are granted love."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are given the honest love of the people that we befriend, being half there is no way to fake the love we receive, only those who know what we are and accept us are the ones the truly love us. Also, we are given the chance to prove that we have value and that we can accomplish a worthy life. Were some other beings try their who lives to live up some ones standards and fail, we can always surpass because nothing was ever expected of us. However, In return for all of those gifts we give a love that is honest and pure, and unlike most demons and humans we do not have to choose between love or ruin."

* * *

Dream: Do we have some half demon-loving going on? .:Eyebrow waggle:.

Sesshomaru: All half-breeds should be shot

Dream: Hey!

Sesshomaru: What human .:rises to full height 6'5":. (eep!)

Dream: Back down you unruly brut, learn to whom you are speaking .:Transforms:.

Sesshomaru: ...

Dream: Yeah. That's what I thought

I hope everyone is enjoying reading and that I am doing a pretty good job ,please review I want everyone to like it and I can change the way the story runs, I do have the fingers to type the story with...that sounds weird never mind just review please (or I will sick my puppy on you .:looks at Inuyasha:. my very tiny puppy)

Inuyasha: Are you calling me small?!


	6. Strenghs and Pain

It's a beautiful morning...Cheeseburger in paradise YAY, okay random song singing is over for now if you missed your chance...not my problem. Thanks so much for reviewing my fluffy friends. Since I am overhauling this whole story so just hang in there with me, the next chapter should be posted around 3/25/10 =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I have part of Sesshy's Tail... .:throws scissors:.

**Chapter Six: Strengths and Pain**

Kagome had been walking around for what seemed like hours. The hallways gave no indication as to which way she should go, so she did the next best thing. She guessed.

_Okay I am starting to get a little ticked off. Where the heck is the western study? Stupid Sesshomaru! He brings me here, and tells me to find him. What the Fuck Come on I have only been here for about an hour and I'm lost. Stupid Sesshomaru-_

But Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when she accidentally walked into something rather hard. She was thrown to the ground and didn't manage to look up at what she had hit.

"AGRH…DAMN IT! Stupid wall" Kagome went to kick it but her foot was instantly stilled when she heard a very stoic, cold voice come from said wall.

"You will cease your attacks against this Sesshomaru's person immediately wench."

Kagome slowly looked up and her eyes widened as they met the gold orbs that belonged to Sesshomaru.

_Crap…_

"Woman, get up."

Kagome quickly rose to her feet only to fall forwards because of the Kimono and the way it had pooled around her feet. Sesshomaru instead of stepping aside caught her in his arm and forcefully stood her back up.

_Why did Sesshomaru catch me? But wow, his arm must be really strong because he didn't even move…_

"Follow me."

Kagome realized that she had been staring at Sesshomaru and immediately blushed and bowed her head.

"Um…thanks."

"Hn"

After following behind Sesshomaru quietly for quite some time, Kagome began to feel uneasy at the silence.

"Hey Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"Wench you will not address this Sesshomaru in such an indignant manner. As to where we are going that matter does not concern you."

His words left Kagome rather stunned.

_What the Hell! All I did was ask where we are going. And it sure does 'concern' me because that is where I am headed. Agrh…and again with the wench thing…_

_Hmm… she is angry…she has no right to be angry with my person. Foolish nigen it would not be wise of her to act out on such stupidity as to accuse this Sesshomaru._

Kagome noticed at glint in Sesshomaru's eyes as they walked inside the study doors.

_Why that arrogant bastard. He is laughing at me!_

Feeling her anger rise even more Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the quietly fuming miko.

"Argh! Would you stop doing that. Quit smirking at me." Sesshomaru hadn't realized that he let the smallest of his emotion slip.

Angrily Sesshomaru looked at her and spoke with a calm uneven voice, "You will cease your pointless yelling wench."

But that statement only provoked Kagome further.

"Again with the wench. I have a name and it isn't wench or woman. It's Kagome. In the least I deserve a little amount of respect, so call me by my name. If you insist on calling me such rude things, then why did you even bring me here in the first place!"

"This Sesshomaru will address you as he pleases. You deserve no respect being a useless nigen."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!"

Choosing to ignore her question, Sesshomaru asked her one of his own.

"Why were you not in my half brothers arms when this Sesshomaru went to retrieve Rin?"

Kagome's anger died instantly. She lowered her head and closed her eyes wishing that she hadn't seen it. But there was no point in lying to Sesshomaru and she couldn't let her self believe that it didn't happen; she knew it that sooner or later she would have to accept it. After a deep breath Kagome started to relive her recent nightmare.

"Inuyasha…he wanted Kikyou…" Kagome said this so softly that had Sesshomaru not been a demon he would not have heard her comment. But the amount of sadness he could feel just flowing off Kagome almost made Sesshomaru ask why,_ almost_.

_That smell…tears_

The harsh sent of salt in the air made Sesshomaru wince inwardly. He had only ever seen this woman strong and diligent in battle; but to see her so weak made him slightly burn internally. What had his brother done to crush such a strong woman?

Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks, he should not care what happened to this woman. What he needed to do right now was discus with her what she knows of Naraku. That takes precedence not her foolish human emotions.

"Come, cease your tears miko."

…_at least he isn't calling me wench right now…but miko…I am NO priestess! But I guess it will do, maybe one day I will get the 'privilege' of being called by my actual name…arrogant bastard…_

Kagome dried her tears and followed Sesshomaru to a pair of black chairs further back into the study. As she walked Kagome looked about at the walls. Scrolls lay on the shelves of the back wall. On the eastern wall a small window rested above a Cherry desk covered in parchments, some had red writing on them so Kagome assumed that they were important.

But there was really only one thing in the room that actually caught her eye. A box, it appeared to be a jewelry box but what ever it contained must be very important. Kagome could sense many powerful wards surrounding it. The box itself was withered and a soft silver form was drawn upon its black face, but the box just didn't seem to fit the room. The room was only kept lit by several candle lit lamps and a large roaring fire.

Kagome sat down in the seat across from Sesshomaru, the whole time though she kept her eyes on the box wondering what could be inside it. Noticing her line of sight Sesshomaru decided that it would be best to get her attention before she started to ask questions about the box.

"Miko."

"Wha…?" Kagome was slowly pulled from her thoughts and forming questions surrounding the box.

"You know of Naraku."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru did not really expect Kagome to say anything that he did not already know, considering that he probably knew just about as much as his idiot half brother did about Naraku. But he planed on asking anyways to see if he could gather more information about his enemy.

"Do you know of his where abouts?"

"No, but Inuyasha said that he started to smell Naraku heading into the Southern lands" Kagome winced inwardly as she mentioned Inuyasha's name but she knew that she had to stay strong in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru listened intently. He had not been patrolling his borders near the southern lands in some time so he was surprised to hear that Naraku's sent was headed in that direction.

"Are you sure that it was not just another one of his creations?"

"Yes because I could sense an enormous part of the jewel shards."

_This woman might be of some use to this Sesshomaru after all. She has already told me of his scent, but should I bring her incase the scent is lost. She can find the jewel shards and that will defiantly directed myself to Naraku. Yes that is what I will do, she should not refuse considering what my idiot half brother has done to her. The miko will come with me to locate Naraku, but what of her powers. Can she control them?_

Kagome fidgeted in her seat, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes made him seem so distant until she noticed that he was looking straight at her.

"Miko, tomorrow you will join me outside of the dojo."

"Wait why?"

"I need to determine the extent of your powers and strengths."

"My powers and strengths…why?"

"Would you refuse an offer of training by this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow looking somewhat haughty at Kagome but his eyes hid a glint of humor that she could not detect.

"No...that is not what I meant. I would be honored if you would train me; but why would you even care if I could control my powers?"

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain his actions to a human like you."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome started to get angry but before she could say anything he spoke.

"We should rest for the night. You will meet me at dawn. A servant shall take you to your room now." And with that Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room leaving an annoyed miko to ponder about what the next day would hold.

xXxXxXx

"What?! 'We are given the love of the people that we befriend' are you crazy? We are half demons we are hated by everyone. Humans and demons we are natures mistake how do we receive their love?!" Inuyasha complained while still seated on the ground next to where Kelis had lain.

Kelis looked at Inuyasha's eyes, they were glistening but not with anger; sadness.

_He has known the true burden of being a half demon…_

"But Inuyasha, look around you. Are these people not your friends? Do they not share in your pains, and hopes? Do they not worry for your safety and care for you? Surely these people, _your friends, _care about you."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, Miroku Kiara and Shippo.

_How could this woman know so much of his own pain…Why can she read his every emotion and yet he has only known her for an hour…but most of all why do I feel in a way complete; like this time she wont be taken away…why does it feel like I could love her…WAIT what am I thinking love her I have known her for only an HOUR…but she is… I don't know…why do I like her she is nothing like Kikyou was…_

Seeing the familiar pain in his eyes Kelis walks over and puts her hand on Inuyasha's

"Inuyasha, neither will I supplement myself as a substitute for Kikyou's loss, but the fact that I am not like her. Listen, not everyone who you want to be friends with you reminds you of Kikyou."

Inuyasha looks up at her eyes, soft green eyes waiting to envelop him in safety. _Can she hear my thoughts…That must be it; I knew that there was no other woman for me than Kikyou she is just messing with my head!_

"You can read my thoughts!" Inuyasha stood up and quickly backed away.

"What? Inuyasha that isn't possible." Sango looked back between Kelis and Inuyasha "Wait…Kelis can you read thoughts?"

"No I can not Sango, all I can do is feel everyone's pain."

And with that statement every pair of eyes gazed upon Kelis.

"Would you please repeat that? I am confused my lady I do not understand." Miroku hoped that he had heard wrong; just imagining how horrible that would be to feel everyone's pain.

"Yes, I feel pain always. Whenever I look into a person's eyes I can feel their pain. If I come to know the person I can tell what kind of pain they are feeling; and since Inuyasha mentioned Kikyou earlier I saw the same pain and have come to the conclusion that she_ was _someone that he loved."

Everyone was taken back by her thorough description; but then many questions started to form when they heard that Inuyasha lov_ed_ Kikyou.

"Surly you mean love?" Miroku asked caution

"No I do not"

"How do you know what I feel anyways…"

"Inuyasha that's a stupid question she just told us." The moment Shippo said anything Inuyasha hit him right over the head.

"Shut up"

"Inuyasha don't hit Shippo!"

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how can you know if he loves her or not when he doesn't even know?"

"Miroku, his mind knows what the heart does not. It thinks clearly but sadly we do not always listen to it. So Inuyasha thinks he loves her when he knows that he will never know her love if it is his choice to pursue her."

"Plus the fact that she is dead…"

"Come here you little brat!!"

"She is dead?"

"Yes, why? what is wrong Kelis?"

"Nothing…just was she dead when he loved her?"

"No she died because of Naraku. He set the two of them against each other and she died as she pined him to the tree of ages."

"NARAKU?! You are also seeking him!"

"Yes, why? what connections do you have with him?"

"He destroyed my kingdom, killed my family and put a curse on me."

"What was your curse? I have a void in my hand as my family's curse from him."

"I have already told you I feel everyone's pain. Whether they are demon, half, dead, alive I feel it all; always. I suppose that is the only reason he let me live, so he could watch me suffer."

"That is horrible, you can't even use that to fight like Miroku can." Sango looks upon the small form of Kelis; just starting to finally notice all the blue and green bruises her kimono and hair tried to hide. "What happened to you ?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you have so many bruises?"

"When you saved me after I collapsed from running, I had earlier been running from a demon that abused me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh…let me explain, demons and humans a like come to me and ask me to help them get through their pain. Well he had lost his mate recently and needed my help so I decided to help him. Normally I look into their eyes and talk with them through their pain and get them to open up about their problems so that they can cope and eventually move on. But I did not know that his mate had died from abuse and that it calmed him to beat upon her; so when I was about to try and say something to calm him down he lashed out at me. So I ran."

Sango gasped "OH my god that is terrible!"

"Maybe, but I am free of him now so that is behind me. Now may I ask, what were you and your companions doing when you saved me earlier?"

"We were looking for Kagome…AHH WE FORGOT KAGOME!! We think that she is with the Lord of the Western Lands; Sesshomaru-sama."

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama I know him yes, he would come over to my families castle with his father when he was young and discus matters of the nations."

"Wait what? You know Sesshomaru and your royalty?"

"I was, but now no longer; but yes I know Sesshomaru-Sama. He was a very sullen child to say the least."

"…He wasn't sullen, more like a jackass…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Ignoring Inuyasha's comment Sango happily ask Kelis a very important question, "Do you think that we could go see him and get Kagome back."

Pondering for a while Kelis finally answered, "If he took something of yours I think you are kind of out of luck his very careful with things that he keeps."

"What…well do you think we could go see him…"

"I suppose… but what if this Kagome went with him of her own free will?"

"She would never do that!!"

"Really, she a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Ah well then I suppose we should get goi- INUYAHSA LOOK OUT!!!"

Dream: Should I stop there? .: See's readers with swords ready:. I guess not well then what about a sneaky peaky, eh?

Inuyasha: What the hell woman, just shut up and keep writing

Dream: Inuyasha don't make me get Kagome really pissed off at you

Inuyasha: .:eye twitch:. You wouldn't dare

Dream: Oh I would, I would. Now no further delay the sneak peak into chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven: Nothing is as easy as black and white**

Kiara had transformed and bristled her fur as she attacked Inuyasha.

"KIARA what's wrong!?" Sango cried frantically she rushed to kiara's side her hands up in front of her as if to calm kiara like you would a horse.

Kiara's fur turned black and her eyes a faded green. After she had transformed the fire that usually burned softly under her feet had now grown fierce and crimson red, her lips furled at green. After she had transformed the fire that usaly burned The look in kiara's eyes shown a black hue as if she was somewhere else not aware of what was going on.

"KIARA…KIARA?! Why won't you answer me?" Sango's pleads had become desperate, deeply wishing for her most beloved friend to come back to her. Why was she doing this, attacking Inuyasha?

Kiara's relentless attacks on Inuyasha did not cease. She lunged again at Inuyasha, but he managed to dart to the side in time; but just barely. This game of cat and mouse went on for a few more minutes but Inuyasha was tiring out quickly. Since he is not a full demon like Kiara, he could not keep up; but he did not want to hurt his friend. Then as quickly as kiara's attacks had started, they had stopped.

Dream: now that is the finally end of the chapter peaky...YAY, I hope it will keep you readers at bay for another week or so...I would like to have a life...any who-

Inuyasha: I am so confused

Sesshomaru: That was expected since birth

Inuyasha: .:grrrrrrrrr:.

Kagome: Inuyasha .:warning tone, run for the hills:. ...SIT

Dream: Nothing like the classics .:winks:. Nighty night Kags, you too Fluffernuter

Sesshomaru: ...

Dream: Go ahead say something, I dare you

Sesshomaru: ...

Dream: Good boy

I like cereal, I like cereal, I like cereal, I like cereal, I like REVIEWS!!!


	7. Nothing is as easy as black and white

Ugh I am really sorry for cutting this chapter kind of short, just a lot happened this week. Oh well I should have the next chapter up by the second week of April around the 8th ish. I have spring break next week and I want to enjoy it, so that sadly involves postponing my posts. Gomenasia!!

Disclaimer: If I don't own them does the stalking the actors come free of charge...You BET!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Nothing is as easy as black and white**

Kiara had transformed and bristled her fir as she attacked Inuyasha.

"KIARA what's wrong!?" Sango cried frantically she rushed to kiara's side her hands up in front of her as if to calm kiara like you would a horse.

Kiara's fur turned black and her eyes faded to a green. After she had transformed the fire that usually burned softly under her feet had now grown fierce and crimson red, her lips furled at Inuyasha. The look in kiara's eyes shown a black hue as if she was somewhere else not aware of what was going on.

"Kiara…Kiara what's wrong?" Sango's voice unsteady, her words she repeated every three seconds sounding more frantic than the last.

Kiara launched herself swiftly at Inuyasha with all of her intent shown on her face.

She was planning to hurt something but what…

_Kill Inuyasha…_

_What?_

_Inuyasha…kill him then take one of the two girls I need…_

_But he is my friend…_

_KILL HIM…OBEY ME!_

_But…_

_Kill him now or just get one of the girls; you can kill him later…_

_Which girl…_

_For right now…the blond one, I need her 'gift' for a little 'experiment'…_

_And what of the other girl?_

_We can get her later; I do not want my plan known…just yet anyways…_

Kiara let out a soft grow which was a cross between a roar and laughter. All the while, her eyes never left the hanyou and ignoring the slayers words.

"KIARA…KIARA?! Why won't you answer me?" Sango's pleads had become desperate, deeply wishing for her most beloved friend to come back to her. Why was she doing this, attacking Inuyasha?

Kiara's relentless attacks on Inuyasha did not cease. She lunged again at Inuyasha, but he managed to dart to the side in time; but just barely. This game of cat and mouse went on for a few more minuets but Inuyasha was tiring out quickly. Since he is not a full demon like kiara, he could not keep up; but he did not want to hurt his friend. Then as quickly as kiara's attacks had started, they had stopped. Slowly kiara's eyes turned from the light shade of green to ice-cold blue, she moved so that she faced Kelis and looked her up and down growling softly.

"What Kiara…why are you looking at me?" Kelis's voice wavered as she took a step back only to have Kiara take one-step forward.

Inuyasha pulled himself from where he had jumped last to get away from kiara. He leaned over taking deep breaths but never letting his eyes leave Kelis's. _What is going on? Why is Kiara doing this, What is she going to do she is looking at Kelis…KELIS!_

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and dove at Kelis to save her from the preying eyes of Kiara; but to no avail. Kiara jumped a second before Inuyasha and stood a few feet to the left with Kelis fighting in her mouth.

"Kiara…Kiara…KIARA LET GO OF ME!" Kelis at first thought that maybe kiara was just worried that Inuyasha would hurt her; but the look in her eyes told her that there was something else at work. Then a shiver slowly and oddly enough warmly shook through her body. She stopped her wailing and began to sink into Kiara's tough yet tender grip on her midsection. Kelis'es eyes started to droop. _Why do…I feel so warm and safe, I think it is time for a nap…_ and with that thought, Kelis passed out in Kiara's mouth as the neko demon began to ascend to the pink tainted sky.

"WAIT KIARA!" Sango cried frantically after her friends but neither Kelis nor Kiara acknowledged her.

xXxXxXx

"…My lady…My lady your presence is needed"

Who was the soft voice that dared to interrupt her sleep. Kagome on average was normally a morning person but after last night and the whole ordeal with Inuyasha, she just wanted to stay in bed as far away from reality as she could get. However, that thought came and went as the soft voice was replaced by a dark silky voice that clouded her mind.

"Miko you will wake up, now."

"hm…" Kagome kept her eyes shut tight and turned over bringing her black silk sheets over her head.

"Now." Sesshomaru's patient was always thin to start with but to make him wait would not be tolerated.

"…"

At the no reply Kagome, felt the warmth that surrounded her be stripped immediately and found herself being held off the bed by her neck. The cold and pain in combination quickly woke Kagome up. She shook her head and tried to get free from the stoic demon that held her in the air. Nevertheless, with in seconds of awaking he spoke again.

"You will not be late for training this morning. Mind you if you are there will be consequences." with what he needed said done Sesshomaru dropped Kagome back onto the bed and walked out of the room.

_Consequences…yea right more like torture…oh well now that I am up I can get a bath…_

Kagome arose slowly from where she had lain crumpled on the bed, only to meet a pair of jade green eyes; which in turn caused her to fall of the bed in fright landing in an undignified position upon the floor.

"My lady are you all right?" ask the small woman, her ears twitched with Kagome's every movement. Watching as Kagome tried to unravel herself from the covers that had slid off the bed with her as she had fallen.

"…yes…who are you?"

"You have forgotten my lady?"

Kagome sheepishly looked at the ground and then at the kind demoness that stood before her.

"…"

"I was merely playing with you my lady, you were dreadfully tired last night I would be surprised if you remembered me at all. I am Hirya." The woman bowed before Kagome her small frame appeared even smaller when she bowed. Nevertheless, the soft blue plain kimono that she wore gave her a friendly feel.

"Oh…yes I remember…" The moments of the previous night came flooding back to her. After Sesshomaru left the study, Hirya had come in and shown her to her room.

_If only she had come a few minutes later, I could have gotten a better look at that box…oh well_.

The room that she had brought Kagome to was exquisite. The dark bed, that had black silk sheets with a crescent moon upon them seemed to shine in the moon light. Round, tall, slender pillars rose from the ends of the beds spiraling up to the ceiling. The dark wood rounded at the top but along the twisting path of the pillars were small engravings of crescent moons and teardrops, neither were painted so they barely stood out yet Kagome did not fail to notice them.

Kagome had looked all over the room, it had an adjoining bathroom filled with all different kinds of scented soaps and beautiful paintings. Two dressers lined the far right wall each was made of the darkest cheery wood; one had carved upon it face a large inu-dog while the other a strong looking human man with a crescent moon upon his forehead. The knobs on the dressers were silver teardrops, which, to kagome, seemed to show the sadness that neither of the carvings were allowed to admit.

_Just like Sesshomaru…wait why am I thinking about that idiot he is the one who oh so rudely woke me up this morning…_

Then it hit her.

"AHHH!!! TRAINING. Crap!" Kagome stood rapidly trying to maintain her balance and moved towards the bathroom to take a bath.

"The water is all ready prepared for you my lady."

"You know Hirya there really is no need for you to call me 'my lady', just call me Kagome it would be great is SOMEONE did that."

"Buy I do not think that Sesshomaru would approve of my addressing you by your first name…"

"He doesn't approve of a lot of things, like right now I think he wants to disapprove on my breathing so lets get going okay." Kagome gave Hirya a cheery smile; and soon Kagome was bathed and changed into a brand new yukata that she found spread out upon her bed.

As Kagome stood patting herself down making sure that there were no more wrinkles in the black yukata Hirya came in the room and started to rush her towards the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kagome but you must hurry unless you intend to keep the lord waiting, and I am for certain that you most certainly do not want to keep him waiting."

Kagome watched as some past pain flashed briefly across the kind woman's eyes.

_What could Sesshomaru be cable of? _

In truth, Kagome knew he was capable of anything, but it never had been proven to her, so to think what he could have done to Hirya scared her profusely in her subconscious.

Kagome had been rushed down the cold castle steps to the doors that led outside where the dojo resided. Hirya had led her all the way, until the doors were upon them, then she opened one door a small crack and pushed Kagome inside.

The walls of the dojo were plain bamboo, and nothing looked too far out of the ordinary accept two things. One was the somewhat disgusted looking Youki and a very impatient Sesshomaru.

Two was the back wall of the dojo, there was a large rage, maybe five feet high, that had rows and rows of hanging weapons each more magnificent than the last. One sword caught Kagome's eye, it was medium sized and the hilt was wrapped in a black fabric. The blade itself was hidden in a leather sheath. However, for some reason it felt like the sword was calling out to her softly.

"Miko." A gruff voice brought Kagome back from the rack of weapons to Sesshomaru.

Now having her full attention Sesshomaru continued speaking, "You will be training under Ugino. He is a well respected general in my army and you will obey his every command understood."

Kagome could not help but feel sorry for the demon, he looked so unhappy that he had to train her, not only was she a human but she was a woman and priestess as well. Nevertheless, she bowed to him anyways hoping that it may show she rightfully respects him.

_She bowed to a general. Why…he is of no true importance…_

But after she had bowed, Sesshomaru noticed that Ugino seemed to immediately relax.

_Strange…_

Sesshomaru spoke with Ugino about how and what to train her on, and then he took his leave still pondering on Kagome's earlier actions.

…_this miko is more confusing than this Sesshomaru first believed._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Dream: Hey all you peoples what's up?

Sesshomaru: The sky you stupid wench

Inuyasha: Wow fluffy, even I am not that dumb

Kagome: Inuyasha we should go…

.:Dream fuming:.

Dream: yes, leave him here with me .:Glint in eyes:.

Shippo: Did you guys hear that evil laugh too? .:runs away:.


End file.
